


Bad Moon Rising

by Shadow_Belle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblish Tonks is a dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

Nymphadora Tonks was a pretty witch. There was no denying that.

But she was stained, marked with the kiss of the Otherwhere.

It wasn’t something that was branded on the outside, but a dark rot that clung like decaying vines on the inside. Everything she touched was doomed.

Still she smiled, and still she dreamed. Someday, someone would come and take her away on his white horse. There might even be some shining armor.

Her dreams were born and shattered like spun glass, so finely made. But she couldn’t help the light that burned inside of her, that never-ending hope that showed her the dawn instead of the storm; that made her see the glittering stars instead of the black-robed night.

She didn’t need perfect, in fact, slightly damaged was exactly what she was looking for.

Nymphadora smiled at the man across from her, the one they said was dangerous.

It was a full moon out tonight, but she had faith.


End file.
